headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Son of Origins of Marvel Comics
| next = }} Issues * Avengers 1 * Daredevil 1 * Daredevil 47 * Silver Surfer 1 * Tales of Suspense 39 * Tales of Suspense 97 * Uncanny X-Men 1 "The Coming of the Avengers!" Appearances * * * * * * * * * * "The Origin of Daredevil" Appearances * * * * * * * * * * "Brother, Take My Hand!" Appearances * * * * * * * * * * "The Origin of the Silver Surfer!" Appearances * * * * * * * * * * "Iron Man Is Born!" Somewhere within the United States defense perimeter, millionaire industrialist Tony Stark performs a demonstration of his micro-transistor technology to a General of the United States Army. Using a single transistor, he increases the attraction capabilities of a small magnet, increasing its power a thousandfold - strong enough to tear a vault door in half. The military brass is so impressed that they immediately contract his remarkable technology for use in Vietnam. Before taking off for an extended business trip to Southeast Asia, Tony takes a few days to relax on the beaches of the Riviera. In a small village in Vietnam, a communist warlord named Wong-Chu exercises his power over his captured South Vietnamese prisoners. He makes the offer that if any prisoner can defeat him in a wrestling competition, he will free the entire village. Two men take the warlord up on his offer, but both men fail to defeat him. To celebrate, Wong-Chu decides to plunder the entire town. On the outskirts of the jungle, Tony Stark arrives with a small contingent of soldiers to field test his micro-transistor technology. With this technology, the Army grunts are able to fire high-caliber weaponry housed within firearms that are no bigger than a flashlight. While pursuing a squad of fleeing enemy soldiers, Tony Stark snags his foot on a trip wire, detonating a nearby land mine. The explosion sends a piece of shrapnel into his chest, where it lodges dangerously close to his heart. The guerilla soldiers recover Stark's unconscious body and bring him back to Wong-Chu's hut. When he awakens, he listens as Wong-Chu instructs him to use his scientific genius to create a weapon for him that will give him a decisive victory over his opponents. If he agrees, Wong-Chu will have a surgeon remove the shrapnel from his heart before it kills him. Tony knows that Wong-Chu is lying, but pretends to go along and agrees to build a weapon for the warlord. He is locked inside of a small laboratory with little more than a workbench and a pile of scrap metal. On the second day of Tony's imprisonment, he is joined by another prisoner - an aging yet well-renowned physicist named Professor Yinsen. Tony tells Yinsen that he fully intends on creating a weapon - but one for himself so he can defeat Wong-Chu. Yinsen agrees to help him, realizing that part of the weapon's functionality is to keep the shrapnel in Tony's chest stable so that it does not kill him. The two work laboriously for several days, but before long time becomes a luxury they cannot afford. Tony's condition becomes critical and they must implement their weapon as soon as possible. The weapon is a suit of bulky, steel-grey armor. The chest plate of the armor is to serve as regulator for Tony's injured heart. As Yinsen applies the various components to Tony's body, he notices a flashing red light in the room, indicating that Wong-Chu's men are approaching. Taking a desperate gamble, Yinsen leaves the lab and begins running down the corridor screaming "Death to Wong-Chu!" The armed guards gun him down and Tony overhears the gunfire from the nearby lab. Tony Stark activates the controls of his rudimentary life support system and takes his first steps as Iron Man. He knows that Professor Yinsen is dead and vows to avenge his life. As Wong-Chu and his men batter down the door, the Iron Man uses his air-pressure jets to fly through the roof to the outside. He overhears Wong-Chu mention that he is going to engage in his favorite sport and follows him to an open area of the village. He challenges Wong-Chu to a wrestling match and easily defeats him by hoisting the warlord's body above his head and spinning him around in circles before finally tossing him unceremoniously into the bushes. Wong-Chu's men begin to open fire on Iron Man, but he reverses the polarity of his magnetized gauntlets, creating a repulsion effect that pushes his enemies' guns from their hands. Wong-Chu runs up the stairs of one of the taller huts and appropriates a loudspeaker. He begins to issue orders to his men, offering ten thousand yen to any who can destroy Iron Man. Tony uses his armor's radio system to override the loudspeaker and instructs the other warriors to flee or else the Iron Man will kill them all. He tries to get into the building, but the door is locked, so he uses a miniature buzz saw to cut himself a new opening. Wong-Chu tries to flee to a nearby building, but Iron Man projects a stream of oil in his direction and ignites it. The trail of flame reaches an ammunition dump and it explodes just as Wong-Chu races by it, presumably killing him. Satisfied that the other prisoners are free and that Professor Yinsen's death has been avenged, Iron Man walks off into the night wondering what the future will hold for him now. Appearances * Iron Man, Tony Stark * Professor Ho Yinsen * Wong-Chu * US Army officer * US Army soldiers * USAF General * Tony Stark's admirers * Several unnamed beach patrons on the Riviera * Numerous unnamed Vietnamise villagers * United States Air Force * United States Army * Vietnam :* South Vietnam * French Riviera * Iron Man armor MK I * Lightweight mortars * AK-47s * Vietnamise booby trap * Cold War * Vietnam War * None "And So It Begins--!" Appearances * * * * * * * * * * "X-Men" Appearances * X-Men :* Angel, Warren Worthington, III :* Beast, Henry "Hank" McCoy :* Cyclops, Scott Summers :* Iceman, Bobby Drake :* Marvel Girl, Jean Grey * Professor X, Charles Xavier * Magneto, Max Eisenhardt * US Army General * United States Army soldiers * NASA * United States Army * X-Men * Humans * Mutants * New York :* Westchester County :* North Salem :* Salem Center ::* 1407 Graymalkin Lane ::* Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters :::* Danger Room * Florida :* Cape Citadel * Cyclops' visor * Magneto's helmet * Professor X's remote jet * Professor X's Rolls Royce * Cryokinesis * Electromagnetism * Energy projection :* Optic blasts * Ice generation * Superhuman agility * Superhuman strength * Telekinesis * Telepathy * Winged flight Notes & Trivia Recommended Reading See also External Links ---- Category:1975/Comic issues Category:Trade paperbacks Category:Simon & Schuster